Aura And Auma Manipulation
Aura and auma manipulation is the ability to perceive aura and auma and to manipulate them, as well as borrowing one ability from an evolved human by copying the aura. Characters *Danielle Grace has this ability naturally. *Kiana Petrelli will also have this ability naturally. *Leesa Benedict has this ability naturally. Limits 'Danielle Grace' Danielle can see the auras and aumas of others, which appear to her as two glowing figures above the person's head. She is able to control her ability with amazing skill, as long as her own emotions do not reach a high enough point to interfere. She can see a person's general health and any abilities from their aura, and see their emotions from their auma. She can always interpret these accurately. She is able to manipulate people's auma into different feelings, e.g. pitying to make them help or spare her, or a suicidal level of depression. The first time she did this, the use was so extreme that it proved irreversible. She can also form balls of neutral aura to attack with, and can use her ability to access a dimension of aumas and auras. She can copy a single ability from an aura, but then cannot manipulate auras and aumas again until she has released the borrowed ability. Her borrowed ability also weakens the longer she has held it for, which could prove dangerous if she for example tried to teleport and appeared trapped in a wall because she hadn't travelled far enough. 'Kiana Petrelli' Kiana will reflexively see the auras and aumas of every person she sees, once she's close enough to them. To her, they will appear as interlinked ribbons of colour which wrap around a person's entire body. From the auma she will able to read their current emotions, while from the aura she'll be able to see what abilities a person has, if he or she has any. If a person is dying, she will also be able to detect this from the aura, and possibly calculate how much time the person has left from the rate at which the aura is fading. She will be able to alter people's emotions by manipulating the auma, temporarily borrow an ability by copying the aura, and attack using spheres of neutral aura energy. 'Leesa Benedict' Leesa can see aura and auma as two separate flows of light wrapped around their body. The aura, which shows a person's health, energy and abilities or supernatural species, always appears a golden yellow colour, whilst the auma, which only contains the person's emotional state, can change in colour depending on different emotions. As a child, Leesa would see these automatically, but she has learned to deactivate the ability and now only sees the auras and aumas when she chooses. She can also choose to see only auma, or only aura. She can always accurately interpret the information contained in what she sees, and can therefore understand what others are feeling and identify their abilities and strengths. She can also change a person's emotions by altering what colours are in the auma. She can change a person's abilities, but finds doing this so strenuous that she has only done it once and collapsed afterwards. She can temporarily borrow one ability from the aura. However, she only keeps this ability for two or three days, and she will usually be weaker and less skilled in using it than the original person. Similar Abilities *Aura manipulation is the ability to manipulate the auras of people *Aura absorption is the ability to perceive auras and steal them *Aura mimicry is the ability to perceive auras and mimic qualities from them *Aura shifting is the ability to change certain qualities in one's aura *Aura reading is the ability solely to see and interpret auras *Aura projection is the ability to project varous types of auras, each having different effects *Aura tracking is the ability to track a person by their aura trail *Empathy is the ability to sense the emotions of others *Advanced empathy can be used to manipulate the emotions of others *Emotion manipulation is the ability solely to alter emotions *Emotion detection and manipulation is the ability to see emotions as coloured lights, and to change them *Human omnipotence can also manipulate emotions Category:Abilities